narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Jiraiya
Historia Drużyna Hiruzena thumb|left|Drużyna Hiruzena Jiraiya jako młody genin dostał się pod opiekę Sarutobiego, Trzeciego Hokage. Kompanię miał zaiste wyjątkową: wybuchowa Tsunade oraz zimny i enigmatyczny Orochimaru. Nie trudno przewidzieć, iż z tak oryginalnej kombinacji musiało coś wyniknąć – i wyniknęło. Trójka: Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru z racji swoich fenomenalnych dokonań w całym świecie ninja znana była jako „Legendarni Sanninowie”. Za czasów wielkiej wojny wiosek podopieczni Sarutobiego walczyli w Ame-Gakure z uzurpatorem Hanzō, który doceniając potencjał tej trójki nazwał ich właśnie „Sanninami Liścia”. Nie uprzedzając jednak wydarzeń – początki były ciężkie. Jiraiya, zdaje się, od samego urodzenia, wykazywał niezdrowe zainteresowanie płcią przeciwną, co prowadziło do obsesji na punkcie kobiecych wdzięków, a jako że w pobliżu była głównie Tsunade, na niej skupiała się uwaga młodego i niewyżytego chłopaka, który praktykował na niej swoje „peeping jutsu” (techniki podglądania). W tejże czynności o dziwo zyskał sprzymierzeńca w swoim nauczycielu, bowiem Trzeci co prawda nie wykazywał w tym względzie takiej aktywności jak jego uczeń, ale generalnie podzielał poglądy i zainteresowania Jiraiyi. Inaczej układały się relacje z Orochimaru. Blady i ciemnowłosy chłopiec był geniuszem, doskonałym w rzemiośle ninja, zimnym i skrycie ambitnym. Jiraiya, którego upokarzało stanie wiecznie w tyle, czynił ciągłe wysiłki, by dogonić Orochimaru, dzięki czemu sam doskonalił swoje umiejętności. Między trójką sanninów ukształtowała się, choć w bólach, przyjaźń, a z racji umiejętnej gry zespołowej, wykonywali coraz trudniejsze i bardziej niebezpieczne misje. W tym okresie trzymali się też razem. To Jiraiya i Orochimaru wspierali Tsunade w ciężkich chwilach, gdy straciła swojego ukochanego brata. Wspólnie też posługiwali się techniką Kuchiyose no Jutsu, chociaż każde z nich przywoływało inne zwierzę. Legenda Wielkiej Trojki rosła w siłę, trzeci Hokage był dumny z uczniów, a Konoha dzięki nim zwycięsko stawiała czoła wojnom i innym przeciwnościom losu. Przepowiednia żab Podpisany kontakt z żabami jako summonami, okazał się początkiem biegów wydarzeń, które miały wpłynąć na przyszłość świata shinobi. Wezwany przed oblicze samego Wielkiej Żaby usłyszał przepowiednię, która go dotyczyła. Mówiła o tym, że Jiraiya miał się stać potężnym i utalentowanym shinobi, ale jednocześnie zboczeńcem nie mających równych sobie. Oprócz tego, pod jego skrzydła miał trafić uczeń, będący zapowiedzią rewolucji w świecie ninja. To, jaki tor obierze ciąg wydarzeń, będzie zależało od tego, w jaki sposób Jiraiya podejdzie do wychowania swojego pupila. Być może będzie zmuszony do podjęcia trudnego wyboru. Droga obrana przez Zboczonego pustelnika wpłynie na shinobiego, który przyniesie albo pokój na świecie, albo jego zniszczenie. Ponadto pisane było mu podróżowanie po świecie i na podstawie tego, co widział, miał napisać książkę. Miały być w niej zawarte obserwacje Jiraiyi na temat tego, w jakim kierunku podążał świat. Pobyt w Amegakure W okresie wojny wiosek, Jiraiya jako jōnin zdecydował się wziąć trójkę świeżo upieczonych geninów pod opiekę. O ile o pierwszych dwóch uczniach Jiraiyi niewiele można powiedzieć, o tyle trzeci, sam przeszedł do historii. Był nim bowiem sam Minato Namikaze, geniusz o fenomenalnych zdolnościach i przyszły Czwarty Hokage. Jiraiya okazał się znakomitym nauczycielem, dzięki czemu talent Yondaime rozwinął się szybko. To nie byli jedyni uczniowie Jiraiyi. Podczas pobytu w Wiosce Deszczu trójka Sanninów napotkała na swojej drodze troje osieroconych dzieci. Jedynie Żabi pustelnik okazał serce i postanowił się nimi zająć. Wśród jego podopiecznych był pewien chłopiec – Nagato, który był posiadaczem najsilniejszego z trzech technik DouJutsu – Rinnegana. Był przekonany, że będzie to uczeń z przepowiedni z góry Myoboku. Od razu zaczął pokładać w nim nadzieje i robił wszystko, by to właśnie on umiał w przyszłości wybrać odpowiednią ścieżkę, od której będzie zależał los świata. Wygnanie Orochimaru oraz Śmierć Ucznia W tym samym czasie jednak coś zaczynało się psuć w relacjach trójki Sanninów. Ambicja Orochimaru coraz bardziej nad nimi ciążyła, chociaż Jiraiya wciąż pragnął wierzyć, iż są przyjaciółmi. Ostatecznie – Orochimaru po konflikcie z Sandaime został wygnany z wioski. Jiraiya wyruszył za nim, jednakże zamiast sprowadzić przyjaciela na dobrą drogę, musiał się z nim zmierzyć w walce. Skutkiem tej konfrontacji było odrzucenie Jiraiyi jako przyjaciela przez Orochimaru. Niestety nie był to koniec nieszczęść Jiraiyi – Minato, jego ulubiony uczeń, którego kochał jak syna i który niewątpliwie stanowił jego powód do dumy – pomimo, iż został Hokage, wkrótce zginął bohatersko w walce z Kyūbim. Pognębiony Jiraiya ostatecznie odszedł z Wioski Liścia i wyruszył na długą wędrówkę, w poszukiwaniu przygód... i kobiet. Rozpoczął również karierę jako pisarz – publikując znakomicie sprzedające się poradniki uwodzenia „Eldorato Flirtujących” („Icha Icha Paradise”), do których wielbicieli zalicza się nawet Kakashi. Odejście z Konohy Jiraiya, chociaż wolny duch, który wybrał własną drogę shinobi, poza regułami i podporządkowaniem hierarchii wioski, nigdy nie stracił więzi z Liściem. Gdzie tylko mógł, zbierał informacje na temat wrogów Konohy, pomimo, że w tym okresie nie angażował się bezpośrednio w żaden konflikt (przynajmniej oficjalnie). thumb|Jiraiya i Naruto Powrót i nowy uczeń Po 13 latach tułaczki Jiraiya jednak powrócił otwarcie do wioski. Mimo, iż oficjalnie przybył zbierać materiały do kolejnej książki (a biorąc pod uwagę jego aktywność w kwestii „peeping jutsu” trudno w to nie uwierzyć), prawdziwa przyczyna leżała gdzie indziej. W rzeczywistości bowiem Jiraiya przybył zająć się treningiem 13-letniego, zdolnego genina – Naruto Uzumakiego, w którym został zapieczętowany lisi demon Kyūbi i który był zarazem spadkobiercą ukochanego ucznia Jiraiyi, Yondaime. I to właśnie ze względu na Czwartego Jiraiya zdecydował się wziąć pod opiekę (początkowo nieoficjalnie) Naruto, syna Minato ze związku z Kushiną Uzumaki, w którym szybko dostrzegł – oprócz podobieństw do Yondaime – także odbicie siebie samego z młodości. Naruto był pyskaty, bezczelny, sprawiał też wrażenie nieudacznika, jednak do wszystkiego co robił, wkładał serce, nigdy się nie poddając – zupełnie jak młody Jiraiya w przeszłości. Podobnie jak jego mentor, Naruto wykazywał też całkiem spore, jak na jego wiek, zainteresowania płcią piękną, a jego technika „Oiroke no-jutsu” (technika seksapilu), utwierdziła Jiraiyę w przekonaniu, że ma do czynienia z kandydatem na przyszłego geniusza (i omal nie przyprawiła o wylew). Panowie, pomimo tego, że wiecznie się kłócili, z racji tego prostego i oczywistego faktu, iż nadawali na tych samych falach, szybko się zżyli. Jiraiya z sercem podszedł do ucznia, którego wspierał i uczył praktycznie we wszystkich dziedzinach życia. Przekazał mu też swoje najpotężniejsze techniki – Kuchiyose oraz stworzonego przez Czwartego Rasengana. Wspierał też młodego ucznia duchowo, czasem zachowując się wobec niego jak ojciec. Dlatego też ostatecznie Naruto, po dezercji swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, Sasuke Uchiha, oficjalnie już opuścił Konohę na trzy lata, by osiągnąć mistrzostwo pod okiem Jiraiyi (a w tym czasie jego przyjaciele z dawnej drużyny dojrzewali po okiem pozostałych legendarnych Sanninów – Sasuke u Orochimaru, a Sakura u Tsunade). Po powrocie z treningu Jiraiya był w cieniu innych mieszkańców wioski. Nic poważnego nie było z nim związane do momentu podjęcia przez niego ważnej decyzji. Postanowił na własną rękę udać się do Ame-Gakure w celu zebrania informacji na temat przywódcy Akatsuki. Przed tą wyprawą starała się go powstrzymać Tsunade, jednak na nic nie zdały się jej prośby. Sam Jiraiya wiedział, że misja ta mogła nie mieć szczęśliwego zakończenia, ale musiał to zrobić – dla dobra wioski. thumb|left Walka z Painem thumb|left|Śmierć Jiraiyi thumb|Ostatni uśmiech Sannina Po dotarciu do wioski, w której rzekomo miał się znajdować lider Brzasku Jiraiya szybko przystąpił do zbierania informacji na jego temat. Jak widać, nie tylko Ibiki słynął z silnej ręki i wyciągania wszystkiego poprzez torturowanie zakładników. Ero-sennin również miał do tego talent. Przede wszystkim dowiedział się, że lider – Pain – jest na tyle potężny, że z łatwością przyszło mu zabicie władcy Ame-Gakure, Hanzō, a także jego rodzinę i wszystkich tych, którzy byli z nim związani. Ta wieść była szokiem dla Jiraiyi, bowiem on wraz z Tsunade i Orochimaru nie byli w stanie go pokonać, a udało się to jednej osobie. Wiedział, że jego oponent to nie lada wyzwanie, dlatego tuż przed pojedynkiem wysłał żabę z kluczem do pieczęci Uzumakiego do wioski. Walka, którą przyszło mu stoczyć okazała się jego ostatnią. Najpierw przeciwko niemu stanęła jego uczennica – Konan, a chwilę później pojawił się Pain, który okazał się również jego uczniem. Był nim Nagato. W tym starciu Jiraiya dawał z siebie wszystko – był zmuszony użyć swojej atutowej karty, trybu pustelnika (Sennin Mode), ale i dzięki temu nie był w stanie pokonać swego ucznia. Tuż przed śmiercią Jiraiya ciągle myślał o dobrze wioski. Pierwszej żabie kazał wziąć jedno z ciał Paina, które udało mu się pokonać, a drugiej przekazać zakodowaną wiadomość na temat swojego przeciwnika. Oprócz tego wymyślił w końcu tytuł dla swojej powieści pisanej przez całe życie. Brzmiał on „Opowieść o Uzumakim Naruto” – nota bene tak nazywał się główny bohater, a jego imię wybrała Kushina dla jej i Minato nowonarodzonego dziecka. Zarys charakteru Jiraiya, chociaż jego postawa wobec kobiet jest moralnie dyskusyjna, w świecie shinobi wciąż pozostaje jedną z najbardziej przyzwoitych i szlachetnych postaci. W gruncie rzeczy uczuciowy, pełny ciepła, wrażliwości i współczucia w sercu dla innych, czasem był nazywany naiwnym, bo wierzył w dobro tkwiące w ludziach, nawet w Orochimaru. Pomimo, iż błaznuje, a jego erotyczne zapędy wydają się być poza wszelką kontrolą (dzięki czemu zyskał przydomek „ero-sennin” nadany mu i używany nałogowo ku rozpaczy Jiraiyi przez Naruto), jest osobą odpowiedzialną, która świetnie potrafi wyczuć granicę, kiedy kończą się wygłupy, a zaczyna prawdziwe życie i walka. Nawet, jeśli trzyma dystans wobec Konohy, jego lojalność i gotowość do poświęceń dla rodzinnej osady nie ulega wątpliwości. W przeciwieństwie do Orochimaru, nie cierpi też na przerost ambicji. Chociaż dostał od starszyzny Konohy propozycję stanowiska Hokage po śmierci Sandaime, kategorycznie odmówił, oddając ten zaszczytny tytuł Tsunade. Nie należy również zapominać, iż Jiraiya był znakomitym nauczycielem, z sercem podchodzącym do uczniów, potrafiącym nawet z pozornie nieudaczników stworzyć geniusza, czego Naruto jest żywym przykładem. W końcu Jiraiya wychował już jednego Hokage i nie wykluczone, iż wytrenował następnego. Ponadto swoim zachowaniem nie raz pokazał, że traktował Naruto jak wnuka. Można zaryzykować stwierdzenia, że niekiedy nawet zastępował mu ojca. Jiraiya zostanie zapamiętany przez Konoszan jako bohater... bohater, który ponad życie stawiał dobro wioski. Wiedział, co dla niego, jak i osady jest najważniejsze i był w stanie podjąć ku temu odpowiedni środki – nawet, jeśli miało go to kosztować życie. Umiejętności thumb|left|206px|Jedna z najpotężniejszych technik Jiraiyi Jiraiya jako jeden z legędarnych Sanninów cechował się jako potężny ninja. Wykorzystywał wiele potężnych technik zarówna z stylu ognia jak i ropuszego jutsu. Do jego najpotężniejszych technik można zaliczyć Senjutsu, dzięki któremu zyskiwał przepotężną siłe. Jest również użytkownikiem techniki przyzwania dzięki czemu mógł przyzywać żaby oraz unikatowej techniki swojego ucznia - Rasengan. Ciekawostki *Jiraiya jest najbardziej utalentowanym Sanninem. *Trzech jego uczniów: Minato Namikaze,Nagato i Konan było przywódcami wiosek w różnych okresach czasu. *Jiraiya i Naruto mają wiele wspólnego.Obydwoje byli wielokrotnie odrzuca przez kobiety ze swojej drużyny (Tsunade i Sakura) na początku,ale dorastają razem z nimi.Również obydwoje stracili przyjaciela z drużyny (Orochimaru i Sasuke) i chcieli ich sprowadzić za wszelką cenę do wioski.Obydwoje studiowali Senjutsu u Fukasaku. *Jiraiya i jego sensei Hiruzen Sarutobi zostali zabici przez swoich uczniów (Nagato i Orochimaru) i zginęli z uśmiechem na ustach. *Według Datebook Naruto: #Jego hobby to skradanie się pod kąpieliska kobiet i pisanie książek. #Jego ulubione jedzenie to marynowany czosnek z japońską bazylią i karaage (smażony kurczak),a najmniej lubił kiwi i zapiekanki. #Jiraiya zakończył 1839 służbowych misji:58 rangi D,345 rangi C,684 rangi B,614 rangi A i 138 rangi S.Jiraiyi daje to pierwsze miejsce w ilości wykonanych misji w świecie Naruto. #Jego ulubione słowo to "free". Cytaty *''W całym swoim życiu, tylko 2 razy otarłem się o śmierć. Za pierwszym razem skończyłem z połamanymi sześcioma żebrami,'' obiema rękami oraz z poważnie uszkodzonym kilkoma wewnętrznymi organami. To było wtedy gdy chciałem podejrzeć dziewczynę w kąpieli ale Tsunade wybiła mi ten pomysł z głowy. Drugi raz zaś... wydarzył się gdy trenowałem z Naruto i uformował się czwarty ogon... *''Naruto znowu nie wrócił na noc. Ale z niego ciołek.'' *''Nie jestem zboczeńcem... Jestem super zboczeńcem!'' *''O byciu shinobi nie świadczy to jak żyjesz ale to jak umierasz. Nie chodzi o to co się robiło, ale o to czego dokonało się przed śmiercią...'' *''Moje życie było pełne porażek... Tsunade odrzucała mnie za każdym razem, nie mogłem powstrzymać przyjaciela, nie ochroniłem ucznia... i mistrza. W porównaniu do wspaniałych hokage, którzy byli przede mną, moje dokonania nic nie znaczą... chciałem umrzeć mając podobne osiągnięcia. Myślałem o tym jak moje decydowałem, że pokonam Paina, zatrzymam Akatsuki i ocalę świat... ale i to spieprzyłem... żałosne... nie tak miała skończyć sie „Opowieść o Wielkim Jiraiyi”... pisanie tej powieści było stratą czasu...'' *''Właśnie... to zakończenie... było dużo lepsze... tak jest... całkiem godnie... dość całkiem godnie... myślę... że to czas abym odstawił moje pióro... oh! prawda... potrzebuję tytułu do następnej książki... zobaczmy... ach mam... ! „Opowieść O UZUMAKI'M NARUTO” ... doskonale.'' *''Prawdziwa wartość Ninja nie jest liczona w jutsu które posiada .... to co się liczy .... To Duch I Siła by NIGDY się nie poddawać'' *''To twoja ostatnia szansa. Powiedz mi wszystko co wiesz. W przeciwnym wypadku, będziesz wpieprzał muchy i robaki do końca twego życia'' *''Konan...mogę powiedzieć, że będziesz na prawdę piękna. Przyjdź zobaczyć się ze mną jak skończysz 18'' Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia